We're in this together
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Chloe has a bad day at work and a fight with Beca to top it all off. It's almost too much, can she handle it. Sorry for the crap summary. Trigger warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Writers Note: Hey there everybody. Yep I still realize I'm that asshole who didn't update for a month I'm coming out with stuff this week, writers block is a bitch. This dabble is a lot darker than I normally have so I hope you like it anyway. There is a trigger in here for an eating disorder and a small amount of gaybashing so just be careful please._**

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady," the gentleman sitting at the end of the bar whistled at Chloe. She had recently picked up a job as a bartender at the local bar to make some money to pay off her loans while she focused on her grad school classes she took during the day at Barden. "I was talkin' to you Red," he hollered persistently.

"What can I get for you sir?" she asked politely. She had had a bad day already and this jackass wasn't making it any better. She shrunk her work shirt in the wash and her pants were starting to get tight. To top it all off she got into a fight with Beca before she left for work and she didn't get a chance to talk it out the brunette. She tugged at the hem of her shirt that now exposed her midriff.

"A double serving of you would be great," he smirked, looking her up and down, clearly impressed by his own line

"That's not on the menu sir," she pointed out. "I'd be happy to serve you any of the drinks we offer before we close in 5 minutes," she added before yelling to the rest of patrons in the crowded bar, "Last call folks, we have about 5 minutes before we close down for the night." She turned her attention back to the pervert in front of her who was now eagerly leaning farther across the bar.

"How about we skip the drink and you get outta here with me when you get off shift?" he cajoled, still smiling widely. "And stop covering up, I like a little meat on my girls."

"How we skip that drink and you get the hell out of my bar?" she countered. "And my _girlfriend_ wouldn't appreciate that very much. She's waiting for me at home." She began to walk away when he grabbed her wrist over the bar.

"I could always join ya darlin'," he winked. "And I don't appreciate that tone, I spent a lot of money here tonight," he slurred, clearly drunk. Chloe ripped her hand away quickly, throwing a pleading glance at Tom, the bouncer in charge of taking care of the bartenders.

"Fuck you," she spat. "I don't give a rat's ass what you spent here. No means no asshole." Tom quickly appeared behind the man.

"I think it's time for you to go," Tom said sternly. He gripped the man's bicep and tugged him off his stool.

"Hey man, I wasn't looking for any trouble," he raised his hands in defense. "The fat bitch just got confused with what I was trying to say." He glared in Chloe's direction, who stood in her spot, shocked.

"I said that is enough," Tom boomed. He dragged the man out of the bar leaving Chloe to finish serving the customers lined up for last call. The bar cleared out soon afterwards and Chloe pulled on her jacket to leave for the night. She waved goodbye to her coworkers and headed to her car.

"Hey bitch," Chloe heard from behind her as she unlocked her car. She quickly slid into the driver's seat locking the doors and peering out the window to see the same drunk man who had been kicked out of the bar a half an hour prior. "Come sweetheart, let's get out of here," he shouted as he banged on the driver's side window.

"Leave me alone or I'll call the cops," she shouted back as she put her keys into the ignition.

"Fine fat ass," he roared. "Go home to your dyke though I'm sure you're just a good fuck to her." Tears stung Chloe's eyes as she raced away from the bar. She had struggled with her weight for years and it was like he had poured salt in her wounds. She had managed her disease for the most part, but every once in a while it caught back up to her. She'd go days without eating until she was satisfied with herself or Aubrey would force food down her throat. Aubrey was the only other person who knew about her problem and kept a close eye on the redhead.

She pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with Beca. They had been dating for several months and decided to rent a small one bedroom apartment for the fall semester because Beca didn't want to live with anyone else and Chloe's old roommate got an apartment in the city to be closer to her new job. She quietly unlocked the door to find Beca sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi," Beca greeted her somberly.

"Beca," Chloe smiled wearily.

"Chloe we need to talk," she trailed off, her voice laced with concern. "You've been different lately and I don't know why. You won't sit and have dinner with me or meet me for lunch in between classes. What's going on? Did I do something?" she questioned earnestly. Chloe hurried to the couch, taking Beca's hands in her own.

"No baby, it's not you I've just been a little stressed lately," she assured her. "I'm sorry we fought earlier, I shouldn't have picked a fight over dinner."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca murmured. "Do you want some dinner? There's some left overs in the fridge. And why are you stressed?"

"I'm not hungry," she lied. "And it's nothing, don't worry about it." She pressed a kiss to her forehead and saw a frown forming on Beca's face.

"Come on Chlo, tell me what's up," Beca pressed. Beca had opened up so much to Chloe over the past few months, talking about her parent's divorce and why she hadn't believed in love, but the ginger had up walls very few people knew existed.

"I don't want to talk about it baby," Chlo muttered. "Can you just let it go, please."

"No!" Beca raised her voice, which took the ex-Bella by surprise. "I always let it go. Let me in Chlo, I want to help." Chloe retracted her hands from Beca's, pinching the bridge of her nose before responding.

"God damn it Beca," Chloe sighed. "I had a long day and I just want to come home and relax and not get questioned like some fucking criminal." Her tone made her words come off harsher than she wanted them to but she just wanted to go to bed. Beca stood up off the couch pacing the room.

"Chlo," she pleaded. "I just want to know what's wrong. I want to fix it for you, do what I can to make it better." Chloe let out a frustrated grunt.

"It's not that fucking simple Beca," she hissed. "You can't fix everything. Not everything is fixable."

"Well maybe if you'd tell me what it is for once I could try," Beca shot back. "I'm sick of this Chlo. Every time I ask a question all hell breaks loose." Tears began to stream down Chloe's face and Beca stepped closer to her, only to have Chloe step farther away.

"You know why I don't tell you what it is? Why you can't fix it?" She cried. "I'm not fucking fixable Beca!" She swiped her hand at the vase on the coffee table in frustration, sending it flying into the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Beca stood there dumb founded, her expression softening significantly.

"Babe," Beca practically whispered. "You're not broken, you're prefect." Thick streams of tears stained Chloe's cheeks as she looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Beca kneeled in front of her girlfriend, lifting her chin to make eye contact with her. She connected their lips passionately. "Chloe, I love you so much. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

Chloe gave her a meek smile. "I-it's just- sometimes," she stuttered.

"You don't eat," Beca finished her sentence. Chloe nodded slowly. She opened her mouth several times to speak but nothing came out.

"How?" she barely managed.

"I noticed Chlo," she said simply. "I thought you just might not be feeling well but then it went on for days. Every time I offered something you had a new excuse why you weren't hungry."

"Oh." Chloe's mind was racing. _She's going to leave, _she thought. _How can she love you if you don't even love you,_ the voice in the back of her mind chimed in.

"I love you Chloe Beale," Beca admitted. "I can't keep watching you do this to yourself." _See! There she goes, she's leaving,_ Chloe thought. "We're gonna get through this, together." Beca wrapped her in a tight hug, as if she'd never let go.

**_Well this is all I have today, nothing special but something important to me so, any questions?_**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys thanks for the follows and what not, I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do with this so if you have an idea I'd love to hear it. I could continue with a plot line from here or I could make this a collection of darker stories that might be one or two chapters long each. So yea... Just let me know what you think is best because im pretty open to anything at this point because I'm having some writers block with my other stories

best,

N.L


End file.
